


Sixty Minute Men

by ImagineYourself



Series: When Boy Meets Arachnophiliac [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other kinks mentioned, Partially Clothed Sex, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Schmoopy love goodness, Spanking, Super Strength as a turn on, Teacher/Student Roleplay, because it isn't a fic by me without that, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: It started, like many things do with Wade Winston Wilson, as a bet.Peter raised a single brow.“Two kinks, one stone,” Wade muttered.. . .Yeah okay, more like twelve kinks, three stones, if a stone is every time Peter comes.





	Sixty Minute Men

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever for me to write. I just haven't been in a smut writing mood for a while and obviously this is completely smut. But I promised some serious dick in ass business and I hope this delivers.

It started, like many things do with Wade Winston Wilson, as a bet.

Very stupidly—very, _very_ stupidly—Peter had made the assertion that he loved Wade’s hands. Loved them. Adored them. Wanted them on his body like all the time.

So, being as it were, Wade said, “I bet I could make you come without ever touching you.”

“Really?”

“As long as I can have one item of my choosing to use on you, yeah.”

Peter couldn’t deny that the way Wade said it made his stomach turn in anticipation. “What are the stakes?” he asked carefully.

Grinning, Wade took the bait. “If I win I get to fuck you however I want. All night if I want to.”

“And if I win?”

Wade pretended to think it over, stroking his chin. “I’ll do anything you want for a week.”

“A whole week?” Peter was skeptical. “What if I told you to do my laundry? Or count grains of rice?”

“Hey, I’m no fairy—at least not in the literal sense.” Wade laughed to himself before he continued, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want.”

Peter hummed. He pursed his lips, tilting his head this way and that. Finally, he said, “Deal,” and held out a hand.

Wade shook the hand firmly and it was all downhill from there.

 

. . .

 

Because Wade wanted a night that was totally free for if—“That’s ‘when’, I know I’m gonna win,”— _when_ he won, the bet didn’t even take place for three days after the deal was struck.

Peter had had a very long day. Between school, Mary Jane, scouring the city for criminals, and trying not to die from nerves, he was a tired boy. He almost called off the bet for the night, wanting to postpone it. However, when he returned home in the late evening, Wade was sitting on his couch wearing a suit.

An actual, black tie affair, suit.

Was he planning to go somewhere fancy? Peter pondered as he greeted the man with a grunt and went to strip out of his spandex.

When he returned to the main room, Wade hadn’t moved an inch, though he was tapping his fingers against his thighs. Peter watched him for a moment before speaking.

“Are you going anywhere? I thought we were—”

“Be quiet.” Wade sounded like he was scolding him, as one would a child.

Peter watched him stand, drawn to his full height, before he turned and looked at him. Wisely, Peter decided not to ask another question, but just frowned.

“Peter,” Wade said sweetly. Peter did _not_ like the leer on Wade’s face as he drew near, just out of reach.

“Yes?” Peter asked hesitantly.

Wade was smiling but there was an edge to it. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Okay, what in the hell was Wade trying to do here? Peter hadn’t even put on clothes besides some underwear and Wade was dressed in a full suit, tie and all. He actually looked quite stunning, Peter just didn’t understand _why._

“I’m . . . here?” Peter tried quietly.

Wade nodded gravely, suddenly looking serious. Seriously disappointed. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“No?”

“No, what?”

Oh shit. Peter almost grimaced but held himself in check. “No, sir.”

Wade’s smile grew slowly before he sobered again, hands behind his back. “You’re in trouble, Peter. You’ve been a bad boy.”

“But I—”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Wade held out a finger to cover Peter’s lips, not actually touching but silencing him nonetheless. “I didn’t say you could talk yet.”

Peter nodded, pressing his lips together.

“Good. Now, I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen and you’re going to answer with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’, got it?” He waited for Peter to nod again, then said, “You’ve been a very bad boy. You forgot to do the homework I assigned you—”

Peter could barely keep from rolling his eyes. Honestly.

“—so I’m going to have to dock points from your final grade. But I’ve got this extra credit opportunity here and it’s up to you to put in the work or not.” Wade shrugged.

He stepped closer, now totally invading Peter’s space and looking at him with dark, leering eyes. “Since you’ve been such a naughty boy, I’ve got to punish you, and for this assignment you had better listen to my every word.”

Peter swallowed thickly, his body tingling. Wade had an expectant expression so Peter opened his mouth to croak, “Yes—Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Wade purred and it almost made Peter moan.

Then, from behind his back, Wade produced a short, wooden stick. Peter recognized it immediately as a ruler. It was so cheesy Peter could have laughed but when he flicked his gaze back to Wade’s he only felt more aroused, his dick already half-hard at this lead up.

“I want you to go to your room, now. Bend over the desk and stick out that nice perky ass for me, won’t you?” Wade was nearly bristling with excitement, Peter could tell.

He did as he was told.

Since Wade was following at a leisurely pace, Peter moved a few things around so there was space for him to lean his chest to the desk. He could see Wade out of the corner of his eye, hear him coming to stand behind him. Peter’s thighs quavered as he waited.

“Take off those undies, you won’t need them,” Wade whispered hotly into his ear. He was just too far away to touch and Peter already knew how much of a tease this whole thing would be.

Even quieter, Wade told him, “Say ‘principal’ if it’s too much.”

Classic Wade, sticking to the script even for the safe word. Peter huffed but reached back to push his only piece of clothing to the floor, kicking it away so it wasn’t under his feet.

“Peter,” Wade crooned, moving slowly around Peter’s body to view him at all angles. “I know you’re so smart, you just need a little discipline. I want you to count for as long as you can until you come all over yourself. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter all but panted. Shit, even in a situation as ridiculous as this, Wade’s voice saying those dirty things turned Peter to mush.

“We’ll start now.”

A sharp _thwack_ sounded, accompanied by a burning pain across his ass that made Peter grit his teeth. “One.”

The next hit was to the tops of his thighs, making him gasp. “Two.”

Peter’s hips jerked at the third, his now fully hard cock void of all touch or sensation. The fourth was to his left cheek and Peter moaned so softly.

“Count,” Wade ordered again.

“Four,” Peter said, his voice high and thin. He was gripping the edge of his desk tightly.

It went on like that, each slap of the ruler changing cheek to cheek until Peter reached the count of ten, near choking on the words. Then, Wade said, “You’re doing so good, baby. Fuck, look at you.”

Each new wave of pain was exquisite, rolling through Peter down to his toes and up through his spine. His nerves were alight. He could barely think but for wishing Wade would just let him come, touch him. It was so much but it wasn’t quite _enough_.

Peter groaned and leaned his forehead to the cool surface below him. He was breathing quite hard, his legs even more shaky then when they started. He wondered if this was it, if Wade had given his all and since Peter hadn’t come, he’d lost.

That flew out the window when Wade hit him again, across the backs of his thighs.

“Eleven,” Peter moaned, whimpering.

The ache along his skin was temporarily broken as he was smacked once more, fresh pain searing through his body. God, it hurt so bad, but Peter was still so fucking hard. He’d never thought he’d get off to pain like this, but when the next hit came he was canting his hips, like he just wanted more.

“Baby boy, you look so good like this,” Wade was telling him. “Spread out for me. Your ass so pretty and cherry red, I wanna touch you.”

“Please,” Peter cried. “Fuck.”

“You’re begging for me. How sweet.” Wade’s voice was laced with honey and poison and Peter barely remembered to count before he was hit again, harder.

“Oh, god. _Please_ ,” Peter whined, his lips trembling as he fought to hold back tears. He shuddered.

The next three strikes were met with much the same response. Trying to do something, _anything_ , Peter was wriggling and writhing, needing _more_. He was so ready to come as another sharp smack was laid to his thighs, making him cry out loudly.

His ass was nearly numb, tingling with pain and pleasure and every new hit brought him closer to the end. He was either going to come or make Wade stop, and he didn’t know which was worse.

Wade was silent, had been for a few strikes, and Peter couldn’t keep track anymore of the number. He was senselessly babbling, sniffling, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. _Fuck_ , he was so close all he needed was a touch. His dick, his nipple, a hand on his hip, he didn’t care.

This was _torture,_ full stop.

It took just two more heavy hits for Peter to thunk his head down while his hips jerked erratically and he shot come onto his desk and the floor. He whimpered softly, knees wobbling uncontrollably.

Wade was suddenly there, his hands around Peter’s hips to keep him from falling. “Oh god, Petey, you did so good,” he was saying. “So good, baby, look at you. You’re so perfect. Coming for me like that. You were perfect, baby boy.”

Hands were kneading at Peter’s red and raw ass and it felt good. Peter was safe with his lover and he could try to remember how to breathe now.

Wade moved his hands all over Peter’s body, touching his back and arms and down his legs. Peter became pliable, barely standing on jelly legs. He was so relieved, he felt like he might faint from the release.

“Pete? Sweetheart?” Wade was calling softly, kneeling on the floor and trying to manhandle Peter into his lap. “C’mere, baby, that’s it.”

Almost slithering down, Peter managed to clamber atop Wade, being cradled close. “Fuck, Wade. That was so _much_.”

“Are you okay, Pete?” Wade asked, holding Peter’s face between his palms to look him over.

“Yeah.” With a small smile, Peter leaned into Wade’s chest. His fingers weakly clutched at the lapels on Wade’s jacket. “I’m okay.”

Wade’s lips were on Peter’s temple, kissing him softly as he rubbed his hands along Peter’s shoulders and down his back. “So, you know this means I won.”

Peter grumbled as he said, “Shit . . . I was hoping you forgot.”

Wade just chuckled. “Like I could ever forget.”

The groan Peter made at that morphed into a low laugh and he pushed himself back to look at Wade’s face and the soft expression he was wearing. “What now, big boy?”

“How about you leave it all to daddy, hmm?”

Peter raised a single brow.

“Two kinks, one stone,” Wade muttered just before he caught Peter’s lips in a breathtaking kiss. His fingers grasped at Peter’s hair, tugging his head to the side so their lips slotted together perfectly.

The kisses they shared were hot but slow and it didn’t take long for Peter to clutch at Wade’s clothes, wordlessly begging for more.

It was with a grin and lust filled eyes that Wade scooped Peter up, waddled over to the bed on his knees, and dumped his boy there with a kiss to his forehead. Peter squawked but Wade started undressing, his tie coming off first.

Peter glanced at the tie, blushed, then looked away. It did not go unnoticed.

“Why, Petey, I see you eyeing this. Anything dirty on your mind?” Wade asked, unbuttoning his shirt to drop both it and his jacket to the floor in one go.

“No! Of course not!”

Wade laughed and leaned in close, towering over him. “Want me to tie you up, baby?” His voice was husky and low in Peter’s ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin there. “Want me to keep you helpless while I fuck you?”

“I—uh—” Peter was torn. In part because, yeah, he really did want that. But to admit it to Wade? After he’d just _lost_ a bet, too?

Wade set the tie onto Peter’s chest, backing up to unbutton his trousers and toe out of his shoes. “Just say the word, baby boy,” he said seriously.

Peter bit his lip but nodded.

The grin Wade replied with had an edge of insanity to it. But Peter wasn’t afraid. That grin meant only good things to him.

Wade took up the tie. Peter put his hands together above his head so that the fabric could be wrapped around his wrists and secured with a tight knot. Both of them knew that Peter wasn’t really trapped, he could break the bonds in a hurry if he needed, but it was all about the trust. And, crazy as it was, he trusted Wade more than he’d ever trusted anybody.

 _God,_ Peter loved him. _Truly, madly, deeply_ , his mind supplied and he nearly laughed.

That train of thought was cut off completely as Wade tugged on the knot he’d made, testing it. It brought Peter’s gaze back into focus and he watched as Wade settled between his thighs.

Peter hadn’t noticed that his ass still hurt until Wade’s hands got underneath him and _squeezed_. He may have flinched but he just rested back and tried to relax at the feel of rough textured fingers roaming over his body, his dick slowly coming back to life.

“Good?” Wade asked softly, probably having seen his grimace.

Wade’s fingers squeezed him again and though Peter knew he would have bruises and welts all over his ass come morning, he let out a calm breath and said, “Yeah.”

The smile on Wade’s face was a flash of delight before he put on a more serious mask. From his pocket he pulled a small bottle of lube. Peter could see his cock straining behind boxers where his pants were open.

“Gonna open you up nice and slow, baby. I know you like it like that.” Wade had one hand on Peter’s thigh, pushing it out of the way, while the other was uncapping the bottle so he could pour the liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed with slick fingertips at Peter’s hole while Peter tried to angle his hips right for the perfect entry.

Wade knew him so well. Peter bit his lip as Wade pushed one finger in, another worming its way in, too, so he was starting off with a real stretch but not a painful one. He did like it slow, though. He loved it when Wade took his time. Or when he laid himself down to fuck real slowly on his own fingers either when Wade wasn’t around or for the other man’s viewing pleasure.

Peter’s hands clenched as Wade shallowly began thrusting his fingers.

Gaze heavy with desire when Peter met it, Wade was looking at him with something akin to desperate need. Like he needed to fuck him or else he might die.

Peter never got into those “fuck or die” tropes but Wade loved them.

A sharper thrust drew a gasp from Peter’s mouth and he, unsuccessfully, tried to muffle a moan. Wade’s pace was picking up, nailing his prostate.

“Head in the present, Petey,” Wade admonished. “No spacing out now.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter managed to choke out as he bit back another moan. Wade was becoming relentless. Fucking his already abused ass with slow, sure thrusts of his fingers. Peter almost wanted to ask for a third, but he wasn’t sure Wade would comply. After all, Wade wanted this slow and steady.

It wasn’t like Peter didn’t enjoy it however Wade would give it to him anyway.

Gasping again after a particularly hard push, Peter’s back arched up. He moved so one of his legs was now draped over Wade’s shoulder, changing their angles just a little. “Wade,” he breathed, the muscles of his hole clenching around the digits so sweetly filling him up.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Petey. Look at you.” Wade sighed and ran his free hand up the plane of Peter’s stomach so his palm might lay over Peter’s racing heart. “I wanna see how many times I can make you come, baby boy.” The fingering slowed to where Wade was just rubbing the pads of his fingers into the fraying nerve endings of Peter’s prostate. “Want you to come just like this, yeah?”

Peter looked up at him, his face pinched as the onslaught of pleasure made it hard to think. Come? Yeah, he could do that. His dick felt like it might explode, ready for a second orgasm after still not being touched there at all.

Fuck, Wade still hadn’t touched his dick and he was already so close?

It was with a shuddering frame and a held breath that Peter came, all over his stomach and Wade’s forearm poised just above. Then Peter whimpered, his head turned to the side.

Wade retreated quickly, though he left his fingers in Peter’s ass. “Fucking hell, baby boy. Amazing—god, you’re amazing.” He leaned down and placed little kisses along Peter’s neck and cheek until Peter moved so their lips could slot together and let their tongues mesh.

“Still wanna fuck me?” Peter asked, the words slurred from his mouth to Wade’s.

“Is that even a question?” Wade retorted. He moved back and looked Peter over. The expression on his face told Peter he liked what he saw.

Peter wriggled just a little, enough to tease himself on Wade’s fingers still deep inside of him. “Then what are you waiting for?” he taunted, a soft and satisfied smile on his lips.

Wade groaned loudly. “Fuck you.”

“Yes, please.”

A short laugh came out of Wade and Peter went to touch him before remembering his hands were tied. With a frown, he looked up and flexed his muscles enough to break the knot holding him down. He tossed the ripped remains of the tie to the floor, took in Wade’s wide-eyed expression, and grabbed Wade’s face to pull him down for a kiss.

Wade went willingly and started moving again quickly. With his hands no longer above his head, Peter shifted a bit so he had more leverage to rock his hips and meet Wade’s thrusts. He let out an unabashed moan when Wade bit down on his neck and pushed particularly hard into his hole.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Peter hissed. He had his arms wrapped around Wade’s broad shoulders, clinging to him as they moved together. “Wade, I need you. Fucking get in me already.” The demand would have had more heat to it if Peter hadn’t been moaning the words in Wade’s ear.

Still, it got the wanted effect. Wade made a low noise and nipped and sucked on Peter’s throat before he rose up. His eyes were glazed and Peter was sure his own were as well, but Wade efficiently removed his fingers and grabbed up the lube.

Peter watched with half-lidded eyes as Wade shoved his boxers down just far enough to pull his cock out and slather it in lube. Shit, how was he so fucking perfect?

“Wanted you better prepared,” Wade mumbled, taking himself in hand.

“I don’t care, I wanna feel you. I wanna come again with you fucking me into the mattress.” Peter positively writhed as Wade slowly pushed his dick in, the head breaching him after a few slow and shallow tries.

The stretch was unpleasant at best but Peter gritted his teeth. He wanted it. Wanted all of Wade inside his ass and just fucking splitting him open and _taking_ him.

“Oh, god,” Wade moaned. He was inching inside, easing the way with his hands on Peter’s thighs, holding him bruisingly tight. “Every fucking time, baby boy. You feel so good.” The words were spoken almost breathlessly and Peter’s fingers gripped at Wade’s arms.

“Fuck me,” Peter drawled as he threw his head back, feeling Wade so deep inside of him. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

Fortunately, Wade still knew how to take orders. And how to fuck. How to really, _really,_ fuck.

He set a slow pace at first but when Peter forced his body to relax and accept the movements, Wade went harder. Harder and _harder_ and it wasn’t even enough. Peter could feel the slap of Wade’s skin, the edges of his undone pants, against his ass.

Peter was moaning up a storm completely unable to make himself stop. He wanted to come again, so bad, despite having done so twice already. It seemed his dick hadn’t gotten the memo and of course Wade’s talented fingers and cock did nothing to delay the rock solid hardening of Peter’s own dick.

Maybe he was crying, Peter couldn’t tell, but all of a sudden Wade was leaning over him, whispering dirty sweet nothings into his ear and sucking extra bruises onto his skin.

Peter needed to be _touched_.

“Wade, fuck, _please_. I—oh, god—I need you to—” he broke off into a loud cry as Wade pistoned his hips faster, hands like vices on Peter’s waist.

“Yeah, baby?” Wade grunted. “Tell me what you need.”

“I’m gonna, fuck—get your hand on my dick!”

Thank the lord Wade didn’t even laugh at Peter’s insistent admission. Instead he leaned up enough to get a hand between them and wrapped it around Peter’s _weeping_ cock. _Finally_.

Peter let out just a quiet little whimper as he held Wade close and came, again.

He was shivering, shaking this time, the force of ecstasy rendering him speechless and numb. When the waves all passed, he collapsed onto the mattress with all his weight, throwing Wade off his rhythm.

That was okay, though, Wade just let him go and grabbed hold of Peter’s legs instead. He pushed them up so Peter was nearly folded, and resumed his desperate fucking.

When Peter managed to crack his eyes open, he saw the absolutely wrecked look on Wade’s face as he pushed hard and rough into Peter. It didn’t take long for Wade to come inside of him, working out his release with jerky little thrusts and sinking his teeth into the meat of Peter’s thigh hard enough to leave indents.

It was all over, then. At least, until Wade pulled out, draped himself along Peter’s body, and kissed him with barely moving lips.

“Okay?” Wade whispered hoarsely after a while.

Peter smiled, soft and slow. “Yeah. Really wore me out.”

For once, Wade had the gall to look a little remorseful. “I’d say sorry but damn, that was so good. _You_ were so good, baby boy.”

“Mm, you were, too.” Peter’s voice came out grumbly, feeling exhausted beyond belief.

“Sounds like you’re a sleepy boy,” Wade tutted.

Peter pushed him off but he was smiling. Curling up on his side he listened as Wade finally shed his trousers and returned to lay beside him, arms circling around his body to hold him gently but tight.

“Did you like it?” Wade asked, ever so quietly.

Peter hummed an affirmative.

“Maybe next time we can—”

“Wade. Talk in the morning. Sleep now.”

“Sure, sure.” Wade huffed but didn’t speak again.

True to his point, Peter nestled himself quite comfortably into Wade’s body, relaxing completely. He was warm, he was sated, he was tired. And he was curled up with Wade.

Honestly, things could only get better from here.


End file.
